


Appetite

by theuncannyallie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Shiro Week 2020, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Season/Series 08 Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Somnophilia, mentions of Kolivan and Krolia, mentions of the Blade of Marmora - Freeform, or rather very little plot, slightly feral keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theuncannyallie/pseuds/theuncannyallie
Summary: After being away from Shiro for too long, Keith returns to the Atlas only to find its captain sleeping.  While he doesn't want to wake Shiro from his well-deserved rest, Keith also can't resist his own insatiable hunger.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 147
Collections: Bottom Shiro Week 2020





	Appetite

How long had they been away? It must have been at _least_ half a deca-phoeb, or maybe that was just how long it _felt_. Although Keith mostly enjoyed his time with the Blade of Marmora and admired the work they continued to do even with the Galra Empire’s defeat, it was frustrating when he was forbidden from getting in touch with Shiro. Because the Blades still operated covertly, the only one with explicit permission to contact allies during missions was Kolivan. He would tell Keith that Shiro was doing fine with the Atlas, and would give Keith specific details when prodded, but Keith would have much rather been able to hear Shiro’s voice himself.

Pockets of Galra loyalists persisted throughout the universe, many of which were filled with highly skilled and heavily armed fanatics hell-bent on revenge. The (now former, technically) coalition no longer had Voltron, so the Blades handled many of these uprisings. Keith often found himself fighting waves of insurgents, as if the war had not really been won. Kolivan once remarked that Keith was fighting more and more “like a Galra,” and there had been a few times where Keith looked into a mirror and saw yellow in his eyes and felt fangs scraping his tongue.

He sometimes found himself with too much energy after a mission, constantly pent-up and sometimes aggravated. During these times, Keith did not really know what to do – he would get a bit twitchy and could not seem to calm down, looking for anything to expend energy on. The only one able to talk to Keith during these times was Krolia, and Keith overheard her one night telling Kolivan that it was in the best interest of her son to return to “his mate.” 

The next day, Keith was told to report back to the Atlas. Back to Shiro.

He did not need to be told twice. It had been too long since he had seen Shiro’s face. Heard Shiro’s voice. 

As soon as Keith was back on Shiro’s ship, he was pushing past everyone to get to the bridge. He heard a few people whisper about his height – apparently he seemed taller than he was when he left – and others about his appearance – ‘ _wild_ ’ was a specific word he identified – but he did not care about them right now. An erratic and excited energy was running through him that he _knew_ only Shiro could calm.

Sadly, when he got to his destination, the man he had been waiting so long to see was nowhere to be found.

“Where’s Shiro?”

No ‘hello’ or ‘how are you,’ from Keith. Luckily, everyone knew by now that when it came to Shiro, Keith had a very one-track mind. No one took Keith’s dismissal of their existences to heart. 

“You’re…early,” one of the crew members said, looking at Keith incredulously. “Kolivan told us you would not be here for a few more vargas.” 

“The captain is finally resting,” another crew member informed, perhaps noticing the very annoyed expression Keith’s face had formed. That was surprising – Shiro often worked himself past the point of exhaustion, and though he would tell everyone else to rest and take care of themselves, he rarely did the same. While Keith would have loved Shiro to be awake, he was happy to hear Shiro was finally taking some time to relax. He thanked the crew member, not bothering to stay to answer anyone’s questions as to how his time away was.

Keith was one of the few people with access to Shiro’s private quarters, but still knocked on the door when he was soon standing in front of it. It was only after receiving no answer that he let himself in, announcing his arrival so that he would not catch Shiro off-guard if he was in the middle of something.

“Shiro?”

Keith did not see anyone right away, but Shiro was definitely in the room, judging from how his boots were by the door, and his familiar scent in the air. Keith removed his own boots – Shiro never liked it when people walked around his living space with footwear on – and stepped further inside.

The captain’s quarters were more akin to a small apartment than a single room (which was the standard living arrangement for the rest of the crew). Off the main area, which Shiro used mainly as an office space, was a small kitchen and a one-bath bedroom. Given how the apartment did not smell like burnt food, Keith turned and made his way towards Shiro’s bedroom.

When he peeked inside, he first noticed Shiro’s Garrison uniform sprawled out in random places on the floor. The second thing he noticed was Shiro, sleeping soundly on his bed, laying on his stomach with his flesh arm underneath his pillow and his Altean arm resting by his side. His white hair had gotten slightly longer since Keith had been away, and fell somewhat in front of his eyes. His lips were parted slightly as he breathed deeply. 

To Keith, there was no one in the universe more stunning.

Shiro did not even stir when Keith sat down on the bed.

Keith did not want to wake Shiro – it was so rare when Shiro actually rested – but all that pent-up energy he accumulated while running around with the Blades seemed to accelerate the moment he touched Shiro’s bare back. His mouth suddenly went dry, and he felt…hungry. His eyes traveled – the soft blanket was covering Shiro from the waist down, and Keith wondered if Shiro was wearing anything underneath that thin cloth.

After a small hesitation, Keith leaned down to kiss the crook of Shiro’s neck softly.

…And Shiro hummed a small happy noise.

“Shiro?” Keith whispered, thinking he had accidentally woken him up, but Shiro remained fast asleep. After hearing that sound, however, Keith could not stop himself – every instinct in his body was screaming at him to _mount_.

Quickly, Keith removed a layer of his Blades uniform, which had already felt too constricting for his liking. He stripped down until only his pants remained, and then climbed on top of Shiro, straddling his hips. Everything Keith did was deliberately quiet – he still did not want to wake the captain, after all.

He felt up Shiro’s sides, massaging his muscles deeply while leaning over to plant another soft kiss on Shiro’s neck. Shiro did not react at all this time, and Keith decided it safe to keep going – he brought his lips over to Shiro’s shoulder, and then back down his spine. As he continued, Keith’s soft kisses became more intense, and his hands groped where his lips were not touching. He thought about wrapping his arms under Shiro so he could touch his chest, but decided against it, as that might awaken Shiro earlier than Keith wanted to.

So instead, he stayed the course – as he got closer to the blanket, he shifted his weight so his legs were bent beside Shiro’s knees. Without hesitation, his hands traveled under the blanket, and Keith growled delightfully when he felt more bare skin instead of the fabric of underwear.

He pulled at the cloth, tugging it down to expose Shiro’s ass, and Keith could feel his mouth _water_ at the sight. Shiro only stirred slightly, most likely from the rush of cool air hitting him, but otherwise remained pleasantly unconscious. Keith barely paid attention; his fingers kneading the plump flesh of Shiro’s cheeks. He moaned a little in appreciation, soon noticing that his nails have become sharpened, causing little red scratch marks to appear on Shiro’s skin. He bites down on his own lip, continuing to massage slowly and deeply. 

Keith can’t take this. He is so _hungry_.

Again, Keith shifts so that he now lies between Shiro’s legs. His hands grope at Shiro’s ass a few more times before spreading Shiro’s cheeks apart. As soon as he sees Shiro’s hole, Keith is lapping at it impatiently with his tongue. With an appreciative groan, Keith rolls his hips involuntarily into the mattress beneath him. He loves the way Shiro tastes and smells, and his mouth responds by providing him with more saliva. Spit runs down Shiro’s skin as Keith’s technique becomes sloppier. He slips his tongue inside, pressing his face deeper into the crease of Shiro’s ass. The scent goes right to his groin, and Keith rolls into the mattress again, his hard cock no doubt already leaking through his pants. 

Shiro has begun to make soft ‘ _ah_ ’ noises, though still has not awakened. Keith wonders how long he will be able to continue before Shiro fully wakes up and smiles to himself. His hands continue to massage Shiro’s ass while his tongue roams Shiro’s insides. Shiro’s short gasps continue, indicating to Keith how much he is enjoying himself even while unconscious. It brings Keith a certain level of pride to know that he can unravel Shiro like this without Shiro even being aware of what is happening.

Keith wants him. He wants to fuck him. He _needs_ to.

Semi-reluctantly, Keith pulls back after a few more laps, relishing the taste.

He moves off the bed only for a moment, hastily reaching into a familiar drawer nearby. It is always in the same spot…

Keith coats two of his fingers with the lubricant as soon as he finds it, before throwing the tube onto the mattress. He removes the remainder of his clothing and kneels back in between Shiro’s legs. He brings his lips down to Shiro’s lower back, kissing and nipping at skin as he pushes the first finger inside Shiro’s wet hole. He notices Shiro shift; Keith turns to watch his face, pleased to see Shiro’s eyebrows creased as he slowly wriggles his finger inside. When he adds a second, the sound of Shiro’s sharp gasp when Keith grazes his prostate is intoxicating and Keith wants to be drunk on such noises.

“K-Keith…”

After hearing his own name in such a lewd whine, Keith cannot stop himself from biting down roughly on the flesh of Shiro’s ass. Remarkably, Shiro is _still_ not fully awake, though he unconsciously tenses and pushes his backside up and against the pressure. 

With the hand that is not fingering Shiro, Keith fumbles around eagerly for the tube of lubricant. While it is annoying to open it up and spread the substance on his cock with only one hand, Keith did not have the heart to pull away from Shiro just yet. The sounds Shiro was releasing were too lovely, and Keith could not help but wonder if Shiro’s current dreams were reflective of what was currently happening.

As soon as Keith felt himself lubed up enough, he pumped his fingers in and out a few more times before removing them. Shiro’s hole pulsates lightly around the new emptiness, and Keith needs to stop himself from going at it with his tongue again. Keith repositions himself once more – he straddles Shiro’s upper thighs, pushing his cock in between Shiro’s cheeks. He rocks his hips back and forth a few times without penetrating, enough to make his head spin and his arousal almost _hurt_ with neediness.

When Keith finally pushes his cock inside, he moves slowly at first. The heat and tightness that envelopes him prompts him to let loose a rough satisfied curse. He doesn’t stop until he is completely buried, and needs to almost catch his breath. There is the overwhelming instinct to just start fucking Shiro _hard_ and _fast_ , but Keith knew he should restrain himself…for now. Mostly because he did not want to startle Shiro awake just yet, and because he did not want to over-exert himself before things really got started. Instead, he begins to move his hips with a slow and deliberate pace, building up some momentum.

It is not much longer when Shiro’s arm moves from underneath the pillow to grasp at the mattress’ sheet. As Keith continues to thrust in and out, Shiro’s eyes begin to flutter. He is moaning more audibly, and Keith loves the fact that he can get Shiro to make those noises even in his sleep. However, said noises are still relatively quiet, and Keith wants them loud enough that they echo in his head and throughout the fucking room. So, Keith pulls out so he can maneuver Shiro’s hips off the bed slightly to give himself a better angle. 

With a feral snarl, he shoves his cock back inside the tight heat of Shiro’s hole, though cannot bother with going slow anymore. Keith grabs onto Shiro’s sides, claws once again digging slightly into pale skin. His head is down, so he does not immediately notice that Shiro has lifted himself off his pillow and looked back. His eyes are half-open and he is still very groggy, but he at least is able to recognize who was currently fucking him in his semi-waking state.

“K-Keith…? When- _ah-_!”

Keith cut off Shiro’s words with a particularly rough snap of his hips, and drops down to drape himself over Shiro’s body without any interruptions to his pace. 

“Good morning Shiro,” he pants out, kissing and then licking the top of Shiro’s ear. Keith feels Shiro tremble against him, bringing one of his hands up to turn Shiro’s head back. It is an awkward angle, but Shiro does not resist the movement. As soon as he can, Keith captures Shiro’s lips in a hungry kiss, his tongue forcing Shiro’s mouth to open wider than it already was. As Shiro submitted, Keith slammed harder into him, an appreciative rumble rising in his throat. Every whine that Shiro let go reverberated throughout Keith’s entire body, causing him to shudder in delight.

When Keith pulled his mouth away, Shiro seemed to chase him, and Keith could not stop himself from laughing softly.

“Fuck, Shiro…you’re so amazing…you take my dick so well even while sleeping,” Keith praised in between raspy breaths. Shiro responded with a curse, and pushed himself up more as if to try to meet Keith’s hips. However, Keith pushed him back down, and Shiro was still dazed enough to surrender to Keith’s will without a fight. Instead, he just moaned Keith’s name again, bending his knees so he could try to wrap his legs around Keith as best he could given their current position.

“You love this,” Keith remarked, and was met with a resounding affirmation. “You deserve it…I’ll wake you up like this all the damn time if you want.” The way Shiro’s hole tightened around his cock told Keith that Shiro really liked that suggestion. “I’ll give you whatever you want Shiro-”

Shiro could not respond with words; it sounded like he was trying to say something, but seemed to lose it whenever Keith pressed deeper and harder into him. Again, Keith remarked on how well Shiro responded to him – how hot and tight and wet his hole was and how Keith would do this all day if Shiro requested it of him. Shiro worked so hard for everyone else, Keith was more than ready to work hard to have Shiro feel good like this all the time. 

“Ke _ith_ -!”

Shiro finally was able to say a word again, and Keith was thrilled that it was his own name.

“You’re doing so great, Shiro,” Keith whispered harshly into Shiro’s ear, never letting up his pace. Again, Keith turned Shiro’s head slightly back towards him. “Open your mouth-”

Shiro did, and Keith’s tongue was inside. Shiro’s hips jutted backwards, and Keith met him with increasingly intense thrusts. Keith’s eyes remained open so he could watch Shiro’s expression – his eyes were unfocused and rolled back into his head, and his face was flushed and sweating lightly. It was a perfect picture. 

Keith was not sure if it was his imagination, but he could have sworn Shiro was mumbling “more, more, more” into his mouth, and so he enthusiastically complied. His movements became more erratic – he felt himself getting closer to the edge and wanted to bring Shiro there with him. He pulled his mouth back, though kept his face close to Shiro’s, whispering to him.

“I want you to come, Shiro. I want to see how beautiful you are when you come-”

Shiro responded with a loud cry that Keith secretly hoped others on the other side of these walls could hear. He loved the idea of people knowing that only _he_ could make the captain of the Atlas scream like this. No one else was given the privilege – Keith was the lucky one Shiro allowed to fuck him and unravel him. Shiro chose _Keith_ , and Keith wanted to lord that over _everyone_.

Keith brought his lips to Shiro’s neck, sucking hard on the skin with the intent to bruise – to _mark_. Shiro’s repetition of ‘ _yes, yes, more, ah-_ ” became faster and higher in pitch – Keith knew this meant Shiro was getting closer. Keith himself was tiptoeing on that edge as well, despite how much he wished he could make this last so much longer.

“Where do you want me, Shiro? Tell me-”

“Inside-! _please-_! _”_

Keith was never one to go against Shiro’s wishes, especially when they were so easy to fulfill. After a few more forceful thrusts he was coming, holding himself deep inside Shiro’s ass as he released. Shiro cursed and reached behind to try and grab onto anything of Keith’s. Keith caught his hand and laced their fingers together, telling Shiro how wonderful he was for accepting all of him. That praise had Shiro arching, hips rolling into his mattress and cock spilling messily onto the sheets. It was a few long seconds before his muscles relaxed and he sunk down again, humming contentedly. Keith pressed a gentle kiss to Shiro’s temple but did not pull out; he had missed this intimacy too much when he was away.

“I’ve missed you,” Shiro said softly, after taking some time to catch his breath. “I didn’t think you were getting here this early; I would have stayed up if I knew.”

“But then I wouldn’t have had the utmost pleasure of waking you,” Keith replied with a sly grin. Shiro chucked, blushing lightly.

“It was a _very_ enjoyable wake-up call. Thank you.”

Keith leaned and kissed Shiro’s lips, stirring a bit when Shiro hummed softly. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too, baby,” Shiro responded with a smile.

“I hope you don’t mind that I’m just going to lay like this for a bit.”

Shiro laughed. “I do need to get up at some point, Keith. I have a ton of things I need to do.”

“Call in sick.” 

“You know I can’t just do that,” Shiro responded. Hearing that, Keith pouted, but then deliberately shifted his hips with a devious grin. Shiro gasped, as he still had Keith’s cock and seed inside him.

“I’ll just let them know that you can’t get out of bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It was my first real attempt at somnophilia and was slightly rushed in time for the week, so apologies for any mistakes and I hope it was enjoyable! :> (After my previous bottom shiro week fill I needed to give Shiro something much nicer.)


End file.
